


Relax

by demachick



Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, David is Bisexual, David/Scott and David/Ilya if you squint, Fluffy Ending, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demachick/pseuds/demachick
Summary: David gets more than what he asked for at a party, and he can only hope that his friend's get to him in time.





	Relax

It wasn’t like David to allow himself to be dragged out to a party, especially on an upload night but the vlog in the works was looking a bit dry, so David was hoping to get a party montage to edit in and upload at the party. 

It took no longer than 15 minutes from the time of arriving at the party to get enough footage for the vlog. While Scott, Ilya, Toddy, Heath, and Jeff went off to party some more, David settled himself onto a random couch of many with his laptop and began to edit in the new videos into the current vlog.

The moving bodies around him and the obnoxiously loud music didn’t affect David much. With his headphones in he continued his work uninterrupted, until a person sat down next to him too close in his personal space to just be sitting down. David turned his head to get a look at the person, a guy who he didn’t recognize. He was fairly good looking and mostly David’s type, so he wasn’t complaining.

The guy gave a small wave and his lips started to move but David had to remove a headphone to hear him. 

“Do you do this at every party?” The guy asked gesturing to the laptop. 

“Yeah, gotta keep up with my work,” David responded with a smile, meeting the guy's soft green eyes.

“I can tell, I saw you filming as soon as you got here.” The guy took a sip of his drink, “I just gotta say I love your videos.” 

“You know about me but I don’t know about you,” David laughed running a hand through his hair, “What’s your name?” 

“My name is Jacob,” He answered, with a mischievous smirk he continued, “But you can call me anytime you’d like.” 

David laughed out loud to the cheesy pickup line, “Do you use that one on everyone you try to pick up?” He turned part of his attention back to the video. He just had to put in the end clip and upload.

A chuckle left Jacobs mouth as he leaned closer to get a glimpse at David’s laptop. David eyed him oddly but didn’t say anything. Jacob sighed and leaned back in his seat, “Man you're always working, you need to relax.” The smirk played on his lips, “I’m gonna get us some drinks.” 

Jacob started to stand from the couch but David tried to stop him, “No, no. It’s alright I don’t drink.” He laughed then gestured to his laptop, “Besides I’m almost done with this vlog and then we can talk some more.” 

“No worries,” Jacob smiled, “I’ll get us some virgin drinks, just upload your vlog while I’m gone.” Receiving a shy nod in response, he went off to get the drinks but not before praising David with a “Good boy.” 

David stared questingly, as he watched Jacob walk away for drinks. Something rose in David’s stomach and he wasn’t sure if it was excitement or discomfort. He swallowed down the feeling and prepared the vlog for upload. Just as he was hitting the upload button, Jacob returned carrying two solo cups. 

Jacob smiled down at David and sat down, “Uploaded?” David nodded shutting his laptop, “Good, drink up.” He handed David his drink and raised his pretending to toast. “Hope you don’t mind a Malibu Bay Breeze Mocktail.” 

David looked questingly to his cup and took a sip, he was met with pineapple and cranberry juice. He didn’t mind it so he took another sip, “It’s good, I love pineapple.” 

A mischievous smile flashed on Jacobs' face, “You know what they say about people who love pineapple?” 

Taking another sip of his drink David answer, “No, what?” 

“They always taste sweeter,” Jacob said with a wink and took a drink from his cup. He laughed when he noticed a blush rise on David’s cheeks. “You’re blushing, it must be true.” 

The conversation continued from there with Jacob leading most of it. They got to know each other and talked about some movies. Over the course of the conversation, Jacob had such a sexual undertone with everything he said. An odd feeling was building itself in David’s stomach making him feel a little uneasy, so he decided to send a quick SOS text to the guys.

The uncomfortable feeling stayed with him as the conversation went on but as he took more sips from his cup, that feeling soon faded away into a quiet buzz. David looked down at his cup and didn’t even realize he drank the whole thing. Without realizing it he was slouched far back in his seat, his body almost completely relaxed. He only started to realize something was wrong when his thoughts were starting to mess together and blur. He kept up the conversation keeping his confusion to himself, but the longer time went on the more David found it hard to put together his thoughts. 

Another bad feeling rushed through his whole body when he tried to look up at Jacob but his head just fell onto the headrest of the couch. The blasting music seemed to have fallen to a muffled blanket of noise, even Jacobs words seemed to mix together.  
His vision was now blurry and he blinked hard and fast to clear his sight. He tried to put together what was going on but the more he tried to think the harder it became to concentrate. He let out a groan, “I don’t feel so good.” David barely got out his tongue feeling heavy. 

Jacob chuckled and placed a hand on David’s shoulder and rubbed gently, “Don’t worry, you’ll be okay.” Jacob slid closer and placed his other hand midway on David’s thigh and squeezed not as gently, Jacob leaned close to David’s ear, “I’ll take care of you.” His voice barely above a whisper. 

A shutter ran itself through David’s frame and every warning system in his mind tried to fire at once but the message would not relay to his body. David grabbed the hand to pry it off him but his hand only shook with the effort with no success and fell to his side. “What did you do.” David cringed at how slurred his own words were. 

“Don’t worry,” Jacob repeated, his grip on David’s shoulder tightened as he pulled him closer, “It’s just something to help you relax,” Removing his grip from David’s thigh, Jacob trailed it up to his chin and held it as David tried to squirm away. “Hey, hey, none of that. Relax.” Jacob spoke softly, almost sounding like he cared. He threw his leg over the struggling boy’s lap and put his weight on him to cease David’s minimal movements. 

It was getting harder to think as more time went on, the panic never went away but coherent thoughts were hard to come by. Jacob said something to him but David couldn’t understand, all sounds around him nulled into white noise. He felt weight fall onto him, making his breathing come out more labored as panic continued to flood him. The message was not reaching his body and the only thing keeping his head up was Jacob’s hand which loosened its grip on his chin only to favor grabbing a handful of David’s hair. 

David groaned when he felt a mouth come down on to his neck. The panic was becoming too much and his concentration cleared the slightest bit as his fight or flight instincts tried to take control. 

His head shook side to side as much as he could to throw the wondering mouth off of him and a stream of protests left him. David couldn’t tell what volume he spoke at but he hoped it was loud enough to get someone’s attention. 

He heard Jacob growl as everything became blurred and dazed again. Jacob left his neck and spoke at David telling him to relax in a harsh tone as he pushed him into the couch more. David was pretty sure tears trailed his cheeks as Jacob moved to latch onto his lips. Any sounds of protest that left him were muffled now. 

David was finding it near impossible to keep any thought together. Time wasn’t moving anymore, and any last sense of reality David felt left him. His eyes slipped shut and the only thing that existed was the body weight on top of him. David felt unconsciousness creep around the corners of his mind and he wasn’t sure if he welcomed it or not. He doesn’t want to remember being taken advantage like this when he was so vulnerable but he also feared what will come after he passes out. 

More and more his senses dulled and the once present white noise has now disappeared to nothing more than a soft ring. The only thing he felt was the weight on top of him and the mouth that is exploring every inch of his. 

David felt gross and vulnerable, beginning to wish that the darkness would come and consume him. His wishes were soon met as the last of his senses slipped away, with fear still dragging behind him, he was plunged into a pit of nothing. 

\-----------------------------

When they first arrived at the party, Ilya and Scott for once weren’t in the mood to get blacked out drunk so they took their time and babysat a few beers while just talking. After a while of standing around the pair decided to go outside for some fresh air, where they ran into Heath taking hits from someone else’s Juul. 

“Heath!” Scott called laughing, “Where’s yours?” 

“Left it at David’s” Heath responded taking one last hit and passed it back to the random girl with a thanks. “I’m surprised you guys are still sober.” Ilya and Scott laughed and started to talk about how loud and hot the party is. 

The conversation went on until everyone got a notification from David in their group chat. The message only said, “help, thirs guy is beinf crteepy and weird, get dme ouat please!” Reading around the spelling errors, they all looked at each other with strange looks. 

“Is David drunk?” Ilya asked as they walked back into the party. 

“David doesn’t drink though,” Heath said confused. 

“We can find out when we get to him.” Scott said while still looking around for David. 

The three of them kept looking until they came across Todd and Jeff by the bar, who were anything but sober. “Have you two seen David?” Ilya asked right off the bat not wasting time with pleasantries. 

“Uuuuuh only time I saw him was when we first got here” Todd looked around and tried to remember, “I’m pretty sure he went off to one of the couches?” Todd looked to Jeff who nodded in agreement. “Why?” Scott explained the text and their concerns which seemed to sober up Jeff and Todd, the slightest. 

The whole group went off to the couches in the corner and continued their search. Scott was about to turn and keep looking elsewhere but Ilya tapped him on the shoulder, “Dude do you hear that?” Scott had to focus a little harder and he was able to hear a muffled voice that sounded like David but that was repeatedly saying “no and stop”. 

It took a few more moments of searching before someone in their group shouted, “What the fuck?” The voice belonged to Heath who was already on his way towards something or someone. The rest followed to see what looked like two people making out but the person underneath was wearing the same clickbait hoodie and black joggers as David.

Another shout ripped from group and chaos soon ensued. The guys were around the pair and Heath was the one to throw off guy to reveal it was in fact, David. But something was wrong he wasn’t moving. As Heath, Todd, and Jeff pushed the guy away and shout at him, Scott and Ilya rushed to David.

“David, David!” Ilya shook the unresponsive boy's shoulder and received no reply. His head was laid back and only lulled to the side once he was shaken. Scott and Ilya looked at each other in concern. 

Quickly checking his breathing and heartbeat, Scott let out a sigh of relief, “Well he’s not dead. Just unconscious.” Both males looked at each other and then to David, neither one knowing what to do. Scott looked up at the guys who are still yelling at the guy who was on top of David. “We should get him out of here.” Scott’s suggestion was met with a nod of agreement. Ilya helped position David in Scott’s arms and the pair stood up. David’s arms hung limply and he remained unmoving as he was carried. Ilya grabbed David’s laptop and headphones and followed Scott.

Heath, Todd, and Jeff were more than ready to get physical with the guy but stopped once they saw David being carried. Giving him one more glare down the guys followed Ilya and Scott out the party. 

Once outside it was much easier to concentrate and think without the blaring music assaulting their ears. Looking in his arms, Scott analyzed David as much as he could at the awkward angle and saw a red mark develope on his neck. 

“Is he okay?” Todd asked when the of them caught up with Scott and Ilya. 

“He’s unconscious so I’m not sure,” Scott responded repositioning David in his arms when he felt him start to slip, “Someone get his keys and open the back doors.” Heath followed the command and opened the door. 

Jeff helped Scott settle David into the seat in the back all the while David still didn’t move at all. “I think the guy slipped him something.” Jeff thought out loud and received responses of agreement.

“What are we gonna do?” Todd asked once everyone climbed into the car, Ilya in the driver seat since he was the soberest. Heath was in the passenger with Jeff and Todd in the back and Scott next to David who was settled to lean on him. 

Heath pulled out his phone to look it up, “Unless he starts throwing up or has a seizure, the best thing for him is to sleep it off.” 

“Okay let’s take him home,” Ilya said, putting the car in drive and taking off. 

The conversation was light in the car and Scott chimed in here and there but most of his attention was focused on David. Eyes trained on the slow rise and fall of his chest, David almost looked like he was asleep all thought his eyebrows furrowed in what looked to be discomfort. For the first time, David moved to shift himself but as he did his breath hitched irregularly. 

“David? David?” Scott spoke softly shifting himself to accompany David’s movements. Still, no response was given just uneven breathing patterns. A groan left David and then he remained silent for the rest of the car ride. 

When they finally arrived at his house, everyone got out and Scott gently lifted David again. Natalie was already outside the front door waiting for them. 

“Todd texted me that something bad happened, and to have the front door open.” Worry was evident in Natalie’s voice but a gasp soon followed once she saw David, “Oh my god what happened?” 

“We think someone slipped him something in his drink at the party.” Ilya explained as Scott focused on getting David inside. 

As Scott walked in and toed off his shoes he noticed that Natalie wasn’t the only one home, Jason, Carly, Erin and Zane all sat on the couch. Everyone’s eyes opened wider than normal when they saw the state that David was in. 

“Bedroom or couch?” Scott asked to no one in particular. 

“Couch, so we can keep an eye on him.” Ilya said moving ahead to fix an area of the couch for David. 

“Is he drunk?” Zane asked confused. 

“I though David didn’t drink?” Jason responded worry laced in his words, “What happened?” 

Scott ignored their questions as he readjusted David in his arms to place him down as softly as he could. A groan leaves David as he’s laid on the couch and once Scott’s arms are off of him he seemingly curls in on himself and lets out a barely audible whimper. 

Ilyas was quick to place the blanket on him and sat by David’s head. His hands threaded through David’s long dark hair which seemed to silence most of David’s noises. 

“What happened?” Zane asked once David was settled. Everyone sat down around the couch and bean bag chairs. 

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts of the night Scott started the explanation, “So when we first got to the party David went off to get a montage for the vlog and upload it.” The rest of the story soon followed and for those who weren’t at the party listened intently. 

“What the fuck?” Carly was the first to speak when Scott finished.

“What a piece of shit.” Carly followed. 

“For the record though we don’t know exactly what happened between David and the guy but we can ask when he’s awake.” Jeff stated and the others nodded their head. 

The conversation continued and it moved from subject to subject, Scott didn’t speak much preferring to text Kristen telling her about the night and that he was gonna stay there for the night. 

All the while everyone kept an eye on David as he slept off whatever was given to him. Any soft noise or movement David made everyone turned to him. 

Hours have passed since they arrived and Carly and Erin reluctantly had to leave. And as time kept going people slowly started to fall asleep except for Scott and Ilya. Their conversation continued quietly as to not wake anyone.  
Ilya was in the middle of a conversation when he was interrupted with a loud groan from the sleeping boy next to him. “David? David?” Ilya spoke placing a hand on David’s shoulder as Scott sat up straight and moved closer.  
Mumbeling fell from his mouth as he shifted and groaned more. His breathing picked up and David tried to pull away from the hand on his shoulder. The words fumbling from his mouth didn’t make sense but that didn’t stop him. 

“David, are you awake?” Scott asked moving closer and he placed a hand on David’s leg. 

David reacted almost immediately drawing in on himself he kicked his leg away to throw the hand off of himself. He didn’t know where he was or who he was with really. In his mind he was still at the party and with Jacob. His eyes were still closed and his struggles threw him off the couch and onto the floor. David tried to move away but his body couldn’t hold up his own weight. Streams of protests fell from him unknowingly. 

Ilya and Scott was not expecting the sudden burst from David and were frozen in shock for a few moments. The others woke up in confusion at the commotion.

Ilya was the first to get over his shock. He dropped down to the floor and tried speak to upset boy, “David, hey hey It’s okay. Open your eyes.” He kept his voice as calm and soft as possibly, “Look just look your home, it’s okay.” Surprisingly David did open his eyes and looked around frantically. “See your home, it’s me Ilya, you’re alright.” 

David’s eyes landing on the crouching boy a few feet in front of him. His eyes seemed to focus on him and a soft slurred, “Ilya?” Fell from him. 

“Yeah it’s me buddy.” Ilya smiled and raised his hands in front of him, “I’m gonna help you onto the couch again okay?” Ilya waited for a nod in agreement before moved. 

David let out a sigh and allowed himself to be maneuvered to the couch again. His mind was racing with thoughts and questions but none were making sense. Once he was settled on the couch he tried to clear the fog that remained in his mind but it didn’t work. The drug’s effects still remained but at least David was awake right now. 

“Hey David,” a voice from beside him spoke and David sluggishly looked to the side to see Scott sitting their too. 

“Oh hey Scott.” David’s tongue felt heavy and his words sounded like he was drunk, “I swear I not drunk.” 

“We know David, it’s okay.” Scott smiled, “Just get some sleep.” 

David seemed to have other ideas, “I didn’t want him either.” David shook his head which made him feel dizzy and groan. 

“You don’t need to explain David,” Another voice came from a round him and took him by surprise. He looked around and a lot more people sat around on the rest of the couches. 

Everyone was there and David didn’t know how to take it, he wanted to panic that everyone is seeing him so weak and vulnerable but the drowsiness was getting the best of him. His heart felt warmed at the thought of everyone being there for him and in his drugged haze David allowed himself not to be the big strong character he tries to play. Right now he was the one who was hurting and needing the support of his friends. 

David smiled and brought the blanket closer to himself, “Thank you.” David mumbled out to no one in particular, “You guys are always here for me.” 

Scott smiled at how open and soft David looked, “And we will always be there for you.” Everyone around the room agreed and nobody missed the smile that pulled at David’s lips. 

The conversation continued lightly, everyone agreeing to talk more once David is more aware and ready to talk. Responses slowed from David his drowsiness began to get the better of him. 

Ilya noticed how sleep was creeping up on David so he decided to help by carding his hands through David’s hair again to lull him closer to sleep. It worked and within minutes David was losing sense of reality again but this time surrounded by people he loved and trusted. Panic wasn’t blaring in his mind as he fell asleep, just warmth and comfort. 

“Go to sleep.” Ilya spoke barely above a whisper, “When you wake up we will still be here.” That was the last thing to nudge him fully into a peaceful slumber, surrounded by those who cared about him and who he cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
